I'm Only Obsessed for You
by Germanium - FF TKZ
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has gotten a new job at the company he's working for until a temp comes along and "plays" with him. How would Shadow get along with the new temp? All he has to do is figure it out on his own and hopes to strive to get used to it. After months, a new temp will come along. What will happen when two temps meet on? (Based off the movie Obsessed) Ratings: MA
1. Prolouge

**So, I'm writing a new Shadow and Amy fanfic …. DON'T KILL ME. AH! *Le whimpers* I know, I know, I'm such a horrible author to you guys… I'm still working on my other story. It's just that I'm going through writer's block at the moment. I'M SO SORRY. ;-; Anyway, this is actually a story based off the movie **_**Obsessed.**_** It's a really good movie, but, I'll be putting my own twist in it. Just before you guys finish reading each chapter, leave a REVIEW. Please? Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR SONIC AND THE MOVIE **_**OBSESSED.**_

**PROLOUGE: **

"Mr. Hedgehog, I presume that you have now passed a lot of good things that were excellence for the past years now," the CEO of Gage Bendix said. He was looking up and down at black and red hedgehog as he was leaning against his chair. The CEO leaned up on his desk and placed his hands on some papers, probably just the bills and stuff. The hedgehog was only quiet, though he was only giving off an eerie silence and his ruby eyes were highly intent.

"And?" Shadow had ask, he wasn't really interested on what the CEO was planning on saying. Though maybe he should, probably something important. Sighing, Shadow sat up more in his seat and was probably irritated though he wasn't willing to show it. Leaning against his palm, Shadow had continued to listen to the CEO.

"I've been watching on how well you work and you do such a fine job. You always come in early on clock and quickly start to work," he said then gave a faint smile. The ruby-eyed hedgehog gave a blank stare then the CEO's smile just faltered. "Anyway, I'm thinking about giving you a raise Mr. Hedgehog. And," he pause a bit to get his full attention back on, "moving you up a branch." The CEO gave another grin but knew Shadow was probably thinking it over. Which he was, Shadow's eyes were giving a malice look, though he didn't mean to. Shadow was just used to it and couldn't help, though he mentally shrugged it off.

"So, I'm just getting a new position and a raise?" he asked, he was needing to make sure. The obsidian hedgehog crossed his legs and rubbed his chin, he was also figuring out if the CEO had some strings attached. "Nothing tricky either," he asked. Shadow had a low tolerance on sly people and wasn't willing to put up with the CEO.

He shook his head, "Nothing bad! I promise, and I tell you what: You can start working in your brand new office if you desire!" The CEO of Gage Bendix grinned and nodded his head once more. He was hoping that Shadow would take the job. He disliked the current Executive Vice President of Gage Bendix and really wanted Shadow to take the job.

Shadow looked up and down and sighed once more and shook his head, he gave one more thought about it. "Fine, I'll take the job." He said with a monotone voice, at least he could get away from the CEO.

"Really, you are?" He said with excitement filling in his voice, Shadow had just rolled his eyes. "I'm not repeating myself," the hedgehog dead panned. "S-Sorry! I'm just so excited about you taking the job! Thank you so much, Mr. Hedgehog! You won't regret it!" The CEO brightened and he held his hand out for a handshake. Instead, Shadow looked up and down at him like if he was crazy. Shadow ignored the welcoming greeting. "I'm fine, thanks." He replied with sarcasm fulfilling his voice, Shadow wasn't all giddy like the CEO was. Mentally shaking his head, Shadow stood up and straightens out his tie and his suit. The CEO then slowly lowered his hand down and gave a sheepish grin, "Err, alrighty then!" Shadow only shook his head more. "I'm leaving now," Shadow said then he headed off to the doors.

"Wait!" The CEO called out at him, and then Shadow suddenly stopped. "What?" he was really annoyed now and didn't want to waste any more time. All Shadow wanted to do is go home and relax, but this irritating CEO just wouldn't stop. "You have a temp to work with but she won't be like full time working with you." Shadow raised a brow and slowly turned around to look at him, he then crossed his arms. "Go on," the hedgehog demanded. Then the CEO went off to explain, "Um… She was just hired yesterday morning but was going to work with you tomorrow. Since you had now joined to be the Executive Vice President."

"Alright, that's all I need to hear. Bye," he swiftly turned towards the door and left the CEO looking dumbfounded. He didn't really want to hear more so Shadow had just left, though the hedgehog had a simple smirk upon his face. Swaggering his way out the exit, Shadow knew he was going to do this job well and the income too.

"I'm already taken care of," Shadow then walked through the main lobby of the building and went to the front desk to check out. After finishing that, he saw his co-worker Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow just wanted to get out the building now.

"Hey Shads, how's it doin'?" Sonic called out and gave a bright grin, and then it turned to a cocky one. Shadow literally cringed when Sonic called him that name, he just wanted to strangle the hedgehog and move on with life.

"What do you want, Faker?" he scowled and crossed his arms. Shadow wasn't willing to stay any longer with the azure hedgehog. Sonics' eyes glinted with happiness though he was giving off a sly look at the same time. Chuckling, Sonic walked towards Shadow and gave him a strong pat on the back. Shadow's back quickly stiffened up and glared at his "close companion."

"Oh, no need for that greeting Shads. You do to well," Sonic gave a deep chuckle. Only the red streaked hedgehog gave off a cold look. Although, the black hedgehog was still quiet, he wanted to strangle him even more. "Anyway, Shads, I wanted to know if you wanna go to the pub and get a drink with me. So, can you?"

"No, I'm busy." Shadow quickly said he was just overly exhausted from working; all he wanted to do is get some sleep. "Aww, why not? I was going to get Knuckles to join us." Sonic pouted, but his eyes were still glinting with a sly. "I just told you I'm busy," he lied but he growled at the end. Sonic slightly backed away from him and rolled his eyes. "Sheesh! I was just asking," Sonic said in defense. Though he was a bit disappointed that Shadow couldn't come along, he'd sighed. Shadow roughly moved his shoulder away from Sonic and swiftly was walking out the exit until he ran into a worker. Shadow barely was affected by the contact then he slowly looked down. It was a female bat and she was dressed in a tight fitted blazer and short skirt. At first, Shadow thought it was a whore; probably. Sighing, Shadow simply asks, "You alright, ma'am?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright thanks." The albino bat picked up the scattered paper and slowly stood up, she was looking up and down at the black hedgehog. She was giving off a promiscuous look and she batted her eyes. Shadow only rolled his eyes in disgust; already the bat was giving off the wrong impression.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to be the new Executive Vice President of this company?" Rouge asked the hedgehog and Shadow slowly nodded up and down. "I guess I am," he dead panned. Shadow ran his hands through his quills and shook his head. "And what about you," he asks as his gaze was going up and down on the albino bat.

"Me? Oh, I'm just the new temp… I was just hired yesterday." She said with a shrug and her teal gaze fixated on the ruby-eyed hedgehog. Shadow's pupil had dilated and he narrowed his eyes at her, then he scoffed. "Humph, that's it? Wow," he said with a mocking manner. Shadow knew he that something bad would happen if he got that job. Too late for that, Shadow had signed the contract and couldn't break off the deal. He mentally curses at his self and rolled his eyes, he kind of regretted it now.

"Anyway, how rude of me… The name's Rouge, Rouge the Bat." She said, and then gave a lusty grin at the black hedgehog. Shadow just wanted to walk out on her with no warning, but instead he'd stayed for a bit. "Name is Shadow…" His voice trailed off, he was quite interested in the bat but not fully. Shadow had other plans than staying with the lust filled bat. Shaking his head, Shadow gave a sigh and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Shadow." Rouge said then she glanced at her emerald studded watch, then she pouted. "It seems that I have to go for now, I need to run these documents before I leave today. Anyway, I'm hoping we'll meet tomorrow. Bye," he gave a small wave and she swayed her hips as she was leaving. Shadow raised a brow and rubbed the temples of his head, he knew she was going to be trouble.

"Hey Shads, who was the fine chick," Sonic bellowed from across. Shadow had shuddered as he heard that dreaded nick name. "Why should I care?" Shadow had retorted and he crossed his arms, he hated seeing Sonic around. It only irks him even more than the nick name, but he'll figure some way to get it out later. "'Cause, you were just talking with her," Sonic had smirked.

"I'm not answering you," he growled once more. This time, Sonic decided to stay with Shadow until he'd answered. "Heh, I'm not afraid this time." Sonic smirked again and his emerald eyes were only bugging the black hedgehog. Sighing, Shadow clenched his fist inside his pockets and was counting to ten slowly in his mind. "If I go with you at the bar, would you leave me the hell alone?" Shadow gritted his teeth as he said that, he couldn't believe that he would go with him.

"Alright Shads," Sonic cheered. That only caused the black hedgehog to roll his eyes and scoff in response, "You're such a pain in the ass." Sonic only gave a deep chuckle and rolled his eyes back, "But I'm a sexy one though." He gave a playful wink at Shadow and he'd shuddered once more, "Let's just go."  
Shadow retorted then he began to head out to the door.

"Wait up, Shads!" Sonic called out then he began to chase his blood-splashed companion out the doors.

**Okay, this was only the prologue; I'll be ACTUALLY working on the first chapter tomorrow. So, don't worry! I PROMISE! Anyway, Amy will be introduced in the next few chapters but not just yet… I have a special plan for her. After I get this all cleared out, it'll be going out smoothly. Yepperz. So, just leave a review and I'll UPDATE! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aright, I got the first chapter up of this story. The last one was just a prologue, so, Amy isn't introduced yet. Probably in the second or third chapter, oh well. I'll just get this chapter running then, also don't forget to read and review at the end! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC/SEGA AND THE MOVIE **_**OBSESSED.**_

Shadow the Hedgehog was already in his new office and was leaning back in his new comfy, brown, leathered chair.

"Getting a raise feels good actually," he yawned. Leaning more in his chair, he'd glanced out the window and sighed. He felt really relaxed and then suddenly, the azure companion came in a blur. It made Shadow jumped a bit, and then he'd slowly turned around.

"What is it now?" he'd demanded an answer from the speedy hedgehog. Sonic only rolled his eyes at him. "Nothing, just giving your assignment for the day and the temp is coming up in a few." Sonic shrugged and continued to watch the ruby eyed hedgehog.

"Okay." he'd replied. Shadow ran his hand through his quills and raised a brow. Sonics' emerald gaze was watching Shadow closely and narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, when you're finished with your assignments just give it to the temp and she'll turn it in for you." Sonic was a bit confused on why Shadow was staring like that.

"Alright, you can get out of my office now." he said with a harsh tone. Shadow wasn't in the mood to mess with Sonic today. All Shadow wanted to do is be alone and get these damn assignments finished.

"Sheesh, Shads, you don't have to be like that." Sonic had smirked and knew that he'd bothered Shadow more with that nick name Shadow loathed so much. "Just get out, _now._" Obviously he'd demanded that request and Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm leaving," he said then he started to walk out his office. Then he paused at the door with his hand on the handle, "You better be nice to the temp." With that, Sonic finally left his office. Shadow only shot daggers with his eyes and was only quiet, sighing he shook his head.

"Damn hedgehog," Shadow muttered. When Shadow was about to turn to face his window, his desk phone had went off. He grumbled and quickly snatched the phone to answer, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Mr. Hedgehog! It's the CEO again, how you like your new job?" _The CEO brightly answered the irritated hedgehog.

"Nothing happen just yet." he said with a stern tone.

The CEO gave a nervous chuckle through the phone. _"Oh, alright then. I was just wondering if you were okay at first. That was all; also your temp is on her way!" _

Shadow's face had grimaced and he shook his head. "That's all I need to hear, bye."

Right before the CEO was about to say something, he'd only sighed. Shadow hanged up the call and right on time, the temp slowly walked in. "Hello?" the albino bat called.

"Come in," Shadow demanded.

Rouge had only nodded, slowly walking in she sighed in relief that it was only Shadow. "Mr. Hedgehog I have the papers now for the finance."

Shadow only nodded in response, lacing his fingers he'd settled them on the desk and sighed. "Okay, just put them on my desk and I can start working. I'll just call you up when I'm finished."

Rouge only laughed a little; as she did that her bosoms were barely covered by her purple blazer. Shadow mentally rolled his eyes in disgust; he knew that she might seduce him. Though Shadow shouldn't be prejudice about Rouge, just yet.

"Why are you laughing?" he was confused and annoyed.

"Oh silly me, I have to stay up here and wait for you. It's part of my job and the CEO had told me that there was a small cube office up in here for me to work in." she said, then she swept her curled bangs to the side.

Shadow wanted to throw out his anger, but he was mentally counting to ten to keep calm. He slowly nodded his head and looked up and down at the sultry bat. "Fine, just don't be a bother while I'm working. I'm guessing that everything is set up in your cubicle office." Shadow had explained and he shook his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Hedgehog." the albino bat gave a flirty wink to the black hedgehog. Shadow mentally shuddered and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever…" he sighed.

Rouge slowly got up, gathered her papers and headed off to her office. Finally she could get this out of the way. Probably something else would get her worked up; well it was the handsome black hedgehog. She was hoping that he would flirt with her, and then she could seduce him the way out the plot. Mentally smirking, the bat closed the door and went off to work on her papers.

"Finally she got up," Shadow sighed and then rubbed his temples. Swiveling his leather chair around, he placed his hands on his assignments. As he picked the papers, he raised a brow as a small slip paper had fallen. "What the…?" he picked up the small slip and it was a note with a phone number also.

'_Hey Shadow baby, you should give me a call some time… I'll give you a show and a great, sexy time. There's my number too. ;) – That One Chick'_

Shadow shuddered and his gaze had hardened, he was already creeping out. Slowly turning to the cubicle office he'd glared at the working bat. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "That bitch…." Shadow slammed his papers on his desk, but, he'd decided on not getting at her. He'll just wait until it shows over time. Going with that plan, the blood splashed hedgehog huffed out some air and slowly sat down on his chair. He knew that this going to be for him, he was hoping that work would finish up. "This is going to be difficult…."

**Two Hours Later….**

After finishing up on her work, the albino bat gathered up her work and finally came out of her office. "Wow that is a lot of work for my official first day…" she'd then wiped her brow and walked towards Shadow. Who was signing some office papers and sending it to fax, he slowly glanced up at Rouge.

"You're finished?" he'd asked.

"Yes." she'd nodded.

"Alright, here's my work." Shadow handed her his work and the bat took it from her, but her hand abruptly touched his. She was silently hoping he didn't mind, though Shadow only raised a brow. Shadow shook his head, "Okay then."

"I'll just take these down to the lobby when the shift is over," she said as she swept her bangs to the side. She sighed but had a grin for the black hedgehog; Shadow only had a firmed line.

Rouge's grin faltered a bit and she'd sighed again, she looked around and pulls up a seat. Sitting down, she'd crossed her toned, slim legs. Placing her delicate hands on her knees she gave a perky grin, and giggled lightly.

"What do you want, Ms. Bat?" the red splashed hedgehog asked abruptly. He wasn't in the mood to mess with this promiscuous bat. "Oh nothing Mr. Hedgehog… I was just thinking." She lied. The only thing she was thinking about was his facial look and how stern he is. Honestly, the female bat always had a fetish for demanding men; of course Shadow was part of it.

Shadow was staring at the dazed bat and shook his head, and then he took a sigh. "If that's the case then, probably you should head down to the front office and drop those documents off." he dead panned. Rouge suddenly frowned when she heard that, she was basically fantasizing and it wasn't fair that it was cut off so shortly.

"Okay, Mr. Hedgehog… I'll be on my way." she said.

Shadow nodded, "Alright then. Also while you're down there, bring up my idiot companion, Sonic that is." He gave a hard sigh and shook his head again, not wanting to deal with him but he had to talk to the azure hedgehog.

Rouge nodded and gathered up the papers off Shadow's desk, then swept her bangs to the side. "Mm hmm, I'll make sure I do. Also, thanks for my first day here." Before she left to the double doors, she was swaying her hips on purpose.

Shadow gave a death glare at the door and sighed, he was hoping this year would fly by; quickly.

**Yes! I'd updated this but this is just the first chapter, last one was just a prologue. Don't worry! Amy is going to be introducing soon! Please don't forget to REVIEW! Please? If you guys do, I'll update quickly and I do appreciate the follows of this story. Thanks! :DD 33**


	3. Chapter 2

**Soooo, hey guys! I am now putting up chapter 2 on the spot! I'm just getting close to introduce Amy, but, it might be a long chapter! Yay! Anyway, I thank the three reviews that I got so far. I'm just hoping this story is going to be popular, yet, awesome! Hah, please read and review this story~: D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEGA/SONIC AND THE MOVIE **_**OBSESSED.**_

The red splashed hedgehog was walking out his office until the azure hedgehog made a speedy dash right next to him. Shadow had only flinched and sighed in irritation as he saw Sonic the Hedgehog, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey Shads, how was your day so far?" he asked with a radiant smile. Sonic stuffed his hands in his pockets and was fiddling with his keys. Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he huffed out a large amount of air. "Terrible, now go away." he demanded. Shadow rolled his eyes in disgust and started to head back in the headroom for lunch. Only Sonic had followed him in there and he had a small smirk.

"Yo Shads, I heard what'd happened with you and the new temp. I heard it from Knuckles, you know how he is," Sonic snickered. He ran his hand through his hair and was only staring at the stiffened up black hedgehog. "Nothing happened," he sneered with malice. Shadow pushed his way through the doors and sat down at the designated spot that his position held. He had his lunch right there and he raised a brow at the hyper hedgehog.

"Are you even sure? That new temp was just talking to Knuckles and gave her a small slip of paper… I think it was just some note." he said with a shrug. At the thought Sonic had said that, his hand gripped tightly and he began to grit his teeth. He knew something wasn't right with the bat temp and he had a feeling that he was next on her list. Sighing, he rubbed his temples and gave a bold stare at the blue hedgehog.

"Okay, but that was a bit unnecessary." he growled. Shadow's face turned so red, his ruby eyes glistened so brightly, it seems like they were made of the real stone. Sonic obviously wasn't helping that the fact that Shadow was just pissed about it.

"Damn Shadow, I didn't mean to." he said with defense.

"Just get the fuck away from me, you make me _sick._" Shadow responded as if there was venom in his mouth. Briskly running his hand through his quills, he huffed out air and rolled his eyes with hatred. All he positively knew that trouble was getting near each moment that Rouge was here.

For Shadow, time went really, really slow and it was killing him by a nanosecond. He thought that it was ridiculous and he wanted to strangle his own self. Shadow thought it was ironic but he'll keep quiet about it. As he glanced at his watch from the corner of his eyes, he sighed in irritation and thought this was crazy. Shadow was damn near about to say something but as he was, Knuckles came right in the lunch office with his dress shirt not tucked in, tie was not tied up, and his buttons weren't button. Also, his zipper wasn't even zipped!

"H-Hey guys!" the red echidna said with edginess. All he got back was an awkward silence and he nervously chuckled. "So um, wh-what did I missed?" he asked as he was rubbing the back of his neck. Shadow only stared at him as if he was crazy, and oddly, he could smell the _lust _off his body. Shadow thought it was repulsive and he pinches his nose for a bit.

"You're obviously late, Knuckles. Where were you?" Shadow forced it out as he was still looking at him with disgust. Knuckles rubbed the back of his head still and were fidgeting with his shirts collar.

"Err, I-I was j-just w-working out?" he lied as he was chuckling nervously.

"Obviously you were, Knuckles…" Sonic snickered and he smirked.

Shadow turned sternly at the azure hedgehog and glared daggers. "Hush, you imbecile, I wasn't talking to you." Sonic only rolled his eyes and slouched against his seat as he began texting to Sally, his ex-girlfriend of course.

Shadow glared at Sonic once more and scoffed of irritation, "Idiot." Slowly turning around to Knuckles, he laced his fingers together tightly and glared at echidna. "You sure you're telling the truth? I can go check the cameras, but if it happened in the restrooms; well I can't. So, I can probably check your office." Sighing and shaking his head, Shadow picked up his iPhone5 and began calling for security the cameras.

"Last chance, Knuckles." he said as if he didn't care.

Knuckles were starting to freak out and all since Shadow was calling up the security just for the truth. His hands were shaking a bit and knew he'll be fired if he got caught. Especially something so _explicit, _Knuckles just couldn't handle it so he just said: "Wait! Sh-Shadow, I-I'll tell you!"

That caught the red-streaked hedgehog's attention and quickly hanged up the call right before the security answered. "Oh, really, you are?" he smirked a bit.

Knuckles nodded, "Yes! I-I will, if I-I don't get fired of course…." Knuckles couldn't afford to be fired from another job. He had kids he needed to take care of, even though Tikal divorced him five years ago. A man always got to pay that child support.

Shadow raised a brow at that request and hummed a bit, he knew about Knuckles problems. Sighing, he shook his head but nodded at the end. "Alright, you may speak, but," the black hedgehog paused and quickly turned to Sonic. "You need to get out, all of you, now." he commanded. The other employees comply to their bosses orders, but it was always that blue hedgehog.

"Aww, c'mon man! I'm hungry!" the hedgehog complained.

Shadow didn't have time to mess with the blue companion, "Out. Or I'll get the guards."

Pouting, the blue hedgehog stood up and stomped his way out with no food in his stomach. "No fair."

Shadow simply ignored that comment and turned his attention to Knuckles, who was pretty much stressed out. "So, Knuckles, tell me _exactly _what happened to you." he said as he began tapping his pen on the table.

His purple orbs dilated and slowly took a seat to tell what happened to Knuckles, he sighed heavily.

_**KNUCKLES' POV (Flashback)**_

As Knuckles was working down in the halls giving out flyers for the upcoming party for the company, he too ran into the albino bat. Though, they both fell down together on the ground and he was a bit in a dazed.

"Ow…." Rouge whined as she made impact against the echidna. As she slowly opened up her eyes, the bat was a bit amazed on how his appearance. Black suit pants, a grey suit shirt with four unbuttons showing off his chest, and an emerald necklace. His dreadlocks were the thing that got Rouge riled up and his purple orbs too.

Knuckles were a bit dazed out by the impact and he slowly looked up at the albino bat. "H-Hey, you alright ma'am?" he asks as he slowly got up from his knees. The way the bat was, she was quite a beauty at the way he was looking at her. Blushing a faint pink, he cleared his throat and quickly shook his head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright… Just a bit lightheaded, no big deal though." she then gave a small giggle along. Knuckles nodded, "Okay. I was just hoping that I didn't make any huge damages." He gave half-heartily chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing, he didn't want to say anything just yet but then.

"Anyway, the way you look," the albino bat paused as she was looking up and down at Knuckles, "I'm guessing that you can handle anything. Right?" she even let out a small purr. Knuckles on the other hand were a bit taken back from her "greeting". They'd just met, well by a small incident that is and he gave a weary smile. "Y-Yeah, I can. I mostly do the heavy work, like management to move heavy sets around." Sighing, he shook his head and yawned a bit. Looking up, the echidna glanced at Rouge and smiled gently.

"Well, if you can, may you please help me lift something in my office?" she'd purred again. For a small tease, she yanked on his loose tie and trailed the tips of her fingers gingerly went down his bare chest. Rouge was even biting her bottom lip just because of the way it felt to her. "So strong," she purred under her breath.

Knuckles, he really don't know what's going on with Rouge. He only chuckled nervously, and he was turning redder on his muzzle. "O-Okay, I'll just go do that, ma'am." Knuckles was still unsure, but decided against it.

"Hmm, oh, you can call me by name: Rouge." she said as she began to sway her hips on purpose. Smirking, she couldn't help but give a look of sultry at Knuckles; she was hoping to get him in her trap. "Whatever," he murmurs. Knuckles began to follow the promiscuous bat and shoved his hands in his pockets. As he did so, he couldn't help but stare at her derriere, he even smirked. Mumbling some inaudible words, Knuckles was humming a small song and continued to follow the white bat.

"We're here," she said. Rouge took out some keys, but she really wasn't going to her office since it was with Shadow's.

"What? E-Excuse me, Rouge, but you took us into a private restroom for the CEO…. I think you're mistaken." He was so confused at the moment, though he decided to keep his mouth shut. Rouge shoved the keys in her blazer's pocket and swiftly turned around to the echidna. "Oh? You think I'm that dumb? I know this is a restroom, I'd obviously lied." She let out a small growl, though it came out as lust tone. Mentally rolling her eyes, she began to watch the worried echidna and she only gave a smirk. Shaking her head, she let out a small laugh and began to open up the door.

"Sweetie, I think you're mistaken… Once in awhile, I need to get some guys to play with." she said as she walked inside. Already, her gaze had fallen to his groin area. All she wanted to do at the moment is to play with those zippers.

"I-I th-think you need some he-Ahh!" he was soon pulled in by the impatient bat. His purple eyes widen and he gave a small squeak of surprise.

"You're really playing with my thoughts, Knuckles." she hissed with a purr at the end. All she wanted now is to pin him to the wall and have her way. Though a certain red echidna was stalling time and her shift is almost over for the day.

"R-Rouge, I-I think you need to relax…" he hinted with a small tease. Knuckles was basically that bachelor's type, though he likes to "fool" around with woman when he wants to. After finding her hints, he began to play around with Rouge. Obviously, the bat liked it oh, so well. "That's what I'm talking about red boy," she grinned with delight.

Knuckles' hands were roaming on her oh, so curvy body. He even gave her small grope to her breast and he smirked. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about Rouge," he purred huskily. Snaking his hands up her short skirt, he began to play with her womanhood. Only Rouge moaned so she could reply to his actions.

"Mm, yes, Knuckles you know me so well…. I should give you a _prize,"_ she hinted with more lust. Gripping his shoulders tight as she could, she slowly brought her knee up and was massaging his crotch area….

Few moments later, all you could hear was moans, groans, and even small screams that were muffled by some clothing. How fun.

_**Thirty Minutes Later of Explaining….**_

This whole time Shadow was just surprised, well a little. Shadow's facial expression wasn't that warning or subtle. It was just cold, hard, and stoic looking. He knew that sultry bat had some tricks up her sleeves.

"Knuckles," he paused as he was looking for the right words to say, "I'm giving you a warning. I know how you are when it comes to women. Do it one more time on the job, well, I'll just kick you off the streets. You also how I am." His eyes were flashed with anger and he even let out a small growl in irritation.

Knuckles nodded, "Yes, sir, I completely understand."

"Good, now, you may go and continue your work. I think your time with me is done, take care." Shadow stated as he saw that Knuckles began to walk out the lunchroom.

As the red echidna fully walked out the lunchroom, he sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is going to be a hell of a job and temp…. Fuck. My. Life."

**Yupp! I got this chapter finally finished! And it was a long one too! Sorry guize, my updates may be a week slow or what not. We can all blame school. -_- Also, I run my own forum so that makes me busy too. So yeah…. But, you're all welcome and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! I'll update soon I can!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guise! Lol, so finally our favorite pink hedgehog is introduced in this story. Yay! Also, this chapter may be longer than my last one. That's a good thing for sure! Don't forget to read and review. Thanks! *Hugga mugga* :D**

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA/SONIC AND THE MOVIE **_**OBSESSED.**_

Almost a week with the temp, Shadow thought his brain was going to explode from all this annoyance. Especially from that blue hedgehog, rubbing his temples, Shadow slouched into his chair. He didn't want to deal with no more distraction. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen for the black hedgehog. Sighing, he saw a blue streak and shook his head.

"Ugh, why are you here in my office without my permission." he dead panned.

The blue companion rolled his eyes and gave a dull stare at him. "Well, Shadow my good man… I was just wondering if we were gonna throw that company's party like we do every year." Sonics' emerald eyes were roaming up and down at his face to see any emotions. Noticing, Shadow showed no expression.

"Go on…" the black hedgehog sighed miserably.

"Anyway, we need your permission for the party downstairs and such. Here's the letter so you can approve it." Sonic said as he put he handed the paper to Shadow. Shadow on the other hand was just staring at him with dilated ruby eyes. He was giving him the stare that says, 'Go ahead and put it right there'. Sonic raised a brow and just places the paper on the desk. Shadow rubbed his temples and looks at the letter and began to read it.

_Hello, employees and employers! Welcome to the annual Gage Bendix company party! This year, we have many new things and such for the excitement and all to join! But, to make it more "interesting"… This party excludes spouses and your partner! This will just make things more exciting and intriguing to come and have a great time. Your fabulous, sexiest host, me! Sonic the Hedgehog will make this party worth the time to have fun and relax! We all know that we need that! So, welcome to the new party this year and it would be a BLAST!_

_~Sonic the Hedgehog & Co.~_

After Shadow had read that letter, his nose and forehead wrinkled up and arches his brow in concern and annoyance.

"What and why?" was all he asked.

Sonic just rolled his eyes and scoffed at his ignorance. "Well, it was just a letter." His emerald gaze hardened and continues to watch Shadow's face for any more expression. Shadow only gaze back a soulless stare.

"And, what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is accept it or not."

"Hmm… I don't know if I can trust you. You know that I don't go to them anyway," Shadow replied coldly.

"C'mon Shads, just accept the dang letter. Then we'll be all set!" he stated as his eyes widen with glee. Shadow's gaze was still hard and went on to glare daggers at him. He was thinking about if he should let him throw the party, but was a bit edgy with it. All he remembered was just last year's party at the office that he was drunk and quite overboard since Sonic kept spiking his drinks. Shadow then mentally rolls his eyes and scowls in disgust.

Though, Shadow couldn't help but smirk about what he did to Sonic to get him back. It was quite simple too, but, didn't care at all. Anyway, Shadow's gaze slightly softened but it was artificial too. Smirking and shaking his head, Shadow laces his fingers together and watches Sonics' face. "Alright, go ahead and throw the party. I don't even care at all." Shadow shrugged his shoulders and swivels his chair to his wide out window.

Sonic on the other hand stared at him with a really confused look and he cocks his head to the side. "What? Are you serious, Shadow?" he asks with disbelief, only wanting to make sure. Sometimes, he didn't trust Shadow when it comes to things like this.

"I'm not repeating myself," Shadow dead panned. Although, he still had a smirk upon his solemn face. It was only confusing the azure hedgehog. "U-Um, alright then… I guess we're just throwing the celebration then." Shrugging, Sonic snatched the letter off the black hedgehog's desk and whistles his way out the office.

When Shadow heard the door click, he snickered a little and his eyes glinted. "I hope that dumb hedgehog has other plans…" With that, he swiveled his chair back to the wide glass open to watch the sunset.

Barging in, Sonic came in as a blue streak and he was jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Guys, Shadow agrees to the letter!" With that, his friends were looking at him as if the azure hedgehog had two heads.

"What?" a green crocodile replied with a scoff. Though his famous attire included with his black shoes and his custom made jewelry. He even had a cigar hanging out the corner of his mouth as he leaned back in his chair. Vector cocks a brow and fixes up his collar shirt, "You serious, Sonic?"

"Like yeah! I am serious!" Sonic replied as he gripped the letter tighter in his hand.

Vector, Knuckles, and Tails looks at him again and shook his head. "Well, alright then… Though, we know how Vector and Knuckles are when it comes to party." The two tailed fox replied with a small shudder. All Tails knew that they can be really promiscuous about parties, and to make it more of a problem, no spouses or dating partners. Tails literally face palmed and gave a heaving sigh, knowing trouble will be coming soon. "Mm, okay Sonic. Let's hope we get these two under control." Tails said to his brother, Sonic.

"Pfft, they'll be alright." Sonic waved it off like it was nothing. Sighing, he knew that this party won't go wrong. "Let's get this party planned out in a week and it'll be set in a week." Tails added. Sonic nodded, but on Knuckles and Vector's mind was wandering off somewhere else.

Sometime soon, Shadow was working on his last pieces of work and then the white bat came along. Rouge had a small smirk upon her glossy, red lips and she swayed her way in.

"Hey, Mr. Hedgehog…" she purred. Rouge had her papers that she needed to turn in and it was all set to go. With Shadow, he faxed his all the way.

"Yes, Ms. Bat?" he dead panned as if he wasn't interested with her question or something childish.

"I was wondering and such… Um, the party is in a week and I just wanted to know if you would want to hang with me?" she asks as her aqua eyes glimmered with hope and a hint of lust. Shadow, he shook his head and sighed miserably. In his mind, he was working up a lie to say.

"Sorry, I have to do something on that day. I need to go and visit my ill father." he lied. Shadow only mentioned his father because he loathed him so much. Shaking his mind at that thought, he pushes that to back of his mind.

Rouge only frowned and her eyes drooped to sorrow. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Shadow. It's alright and all, family comes first after all." Rouge then flashed him a pure, fake smile at him. In the albino bat's mind, she was scowling in jealousy and she wanted to grit her teeth. The entire bat wanted was to take Shadow for the party and have him all for herself. Sighing with some depress behind it, she gave him a small smile and placed her papers on his desk so they could be fax.

Shadow, he was only smirking a little that it was so hard to notice. He knew that is little lie worked and he was going to get away from the bat's grasp. "Yeah, well, we can do it next year Rouge. Sometimes, life just throws the craziest obstacles ever." With that said, he laced his fingers together and daintily rests them on his lap. He swivels his chair once t completely face her. His face was just so solemn, yet strong and bolding bloody eyes. Sighing as well, Shadow runs his hands through his quills and stares at the bat.

"I guess it's just better luck next time, right Mr. Hedgehog?"

"Right."

"Mm, okay, I guess we'll just catch up later. I'm about to head for lunch. You cool with that or no?" she asks.

"I'm fine with it," he sighed. Shadow's eyes then hardened and he was silent for now when she left. Rouge then waves him a good bye and closes the door behind.

"Finally, she's gone…" he'd mutters.

As for that, Shadow leaned into his chair and swivels it to face his favorite thing; the sky. When Shadow was relaxing, he crosses his leg over the other and he slouched a bit. He was actually bored and he faxed his things. So, he was finished with everything, yet, his shift wasn't. Shadow scowled at that thought and wanted to go home soon as possible. Although, he did remembered the day before the CEO of the company gave him that talk about his job.

_**CEO and SHADOW'S FLASHBACK – MOSTLY SHADOW'S**_

"_Ah, Shadow you're such an excellent worker. You know, since your job is really heavy with work and a lot of responsibility… We had to give you another temp for it. She too, employed for the job and was quite lucky. Also, she'd just graduated from college a year ago and now wanted some work." the CEO explained. _

_Shadow rubbed his temples and he sighed in distress, all he need was more people to deal with. As he was about to deny it and protest about it, the CEO added something more to it._

"_Yet, she's actually a great employee too and had a lot of experience in her college. She even came from and Ivy League college, so, that just makes your work a lot easier. Surprisingly, she's quite more an excellent worker than your other temp; Rouge that is." When he said that, it seems that Shadow's interest has peak. He was quite intrigue in this and now wanted to know who was this employee that signed up for the job._

"_Who's the one?" Shadow asks with a concern look and raised a brow._

"_None other than Amy Rose, Mr. Hedgehog." he stated simply with a small grin._

"_Oh? Hmm… That's odd, yet, really interesting even in my type." he muttered._

_The CEO nodded and grinned little more, "Yep." Sighing, he fixes his tie and he resumes staring at the blood-splashed hedgehog. It was silent for a moment and he knew that this was just going oh so well. "So, Mr. Hedgehog…. Are you going to take the new temp for work?" he asks as his gaze wanders up and down at his face for an expression. As always, it was blank and cold staring. _

"_I'll hire her," Shadow answered solemnly. _

"_Great! This is just going to be a blast for Ms. Rose!" the plumped, old bear glee._

_Shadow rolled his eyes, "Great. When she starts?"_

"_The next day," the CEO said simply though he still had a grin._

_Now, this is just wonderful, he didn't even have time to get things set and such for Amy Rose. Although, he was wondering if the new temp was going to be way, way better than Rouge. _

_**Flashback Ended**_

Shadow's eye twitched in irritation and he shook his head. "I'm just hoping this will be going on great," he mutters to his self. With that, Shadow stood up in a graceful way and swaggered his way out his office and head off to lunch.

Shadow began to walk his way to lunch and behind him was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Vector. Shadow grimaced and stifles a complaint. "Ugh, why you idiots have to tag along?" Shadow replied monotone. Honestly, the only one in that group that he was chill with was Tails. He didn't mind the smart, two tailed kitsune.

"Hiya, Shadow!" the crocodile greeted radiantly. Shadow's shoulder tensed up and then Knuckles and Sonic came to pat on his back. Shadow grimaced and mentally growls, he was so irritated right now.

"Just go away," he replied rather darkly than before and shot daggers at all of them, excluding Tails.

With that, Shadow quickly walks inside the lunch room and he sat at his designated spot like always then the others just sat in the far back. Sighing, he shook his head and face palmed. "Why life has to be so complicated?" he muffled into his palms. Shadow sat there with no food and was just deciding to get a bottle water, though he'll just wait. As that was going to happen, a female employee walks in with her bag of lunch in hand.

She had long, pink quills that reaches past her shoulder and some clips in her to keep back her bangs. Her jade eyes were alive and flow looking with the charms, her hips even swayed with each step she took. Her skirt was the right length and was black and crisp looking, her blouse was a deep pink and it matched with her fur and quills. Lips were in a pouty way but had a gloss of shimmer. Diamond earrings in each pierce, making it look swelling. This was no other than Amy Rose; she had now started her job today at Gage Bendix.

When Amy walked in the lunchroom, she began to look for her boss and it was Shadow of course. The lady in the lobby instructed that he was now in lunch and was directed here. Sighing, he placed her keys in her black purse and she chewed her bottom lip. It was only a habit of hers and couldn't help it when she was nervous. Looking around, she was afraid to ask any of the workers for Shadow. Hanging her head in disappointment, she just shook her head and just sat at a random spot.

Shadow, he was all in his seat with his palm against the side of his face. When he felt some air coming by, his muscles stiffened and only saw a pink hedgehog sitting across from her. The blood splashed hedgehog was curious, but he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to say something, but he decided against it and mentally shook his head. Though, he had a small smirk on his face. He was thinking on might as well to talk to the pink hedgehog. _This is probably my new temp, Amy Rose. The nervous type, I can tell…. _he thought.

Clearing his throat a bit loud, he startled the pink hedgehog and she blushes a faint red.

"Hello, welcome to Gage Bendix… I'm guessing you're new right?" he asks with a dull stare. That stare kind of made Amy feel a bit scare but shook off feeling. "Y-Yes, I'm n-new here…" she mutters. Shadow mentally rolled his eyes and gave a small grin. "Hmm, you know… I'm guessing you're probably might enjoy working here.

Amy was confused and was just wondering why a stranger was just talking to her, yet, she didn't know that was her boss! Smiling sheepishly, she nodded slowly. "Why yes, I'm hoping this will go well. I'd just graduated and such. Though, I came here if I can find Shadow the Hedgehog… Is he here at the moment?" she asks shyly.

Shadow, he was just calling this girl a prone idiot and such a dimwitted; in his thoughts of course.

"You're talking to him now," he smirked.

"Oh, th-that makes sense…" she grinned and flushed in embarrassment.

As they were talking, Rouge came by and saw everything from behind. She'd gasped and felt hurt and jealousy was coming through. One of her biggest sins was envy and always lust. Yet, it was mostly envy. She now felt more annoyed than ever and her eyes began to glare at the pink hedgehog. "She's going to pay… No one talks to Shadow than me." she spat with venom. With that, she then swiftly walks out the lunchroom.

**Yay! I'd introduced Amy like I said, and I did! Now, things are being heated up between Rouge… WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT?! *Gasp* Dun Dun Dun! XD Sorry for the late update, I had been busy with school and such. :P Let's just hope this goes well with TWO temps! Please review! Bye! Love you all! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Yes, I am now working on the new chapter for my new story! I can't believe I'd actually gotten Amy introduced now. So let the drama begins and I can get it started. Oh, by the way, my new chapter will be like a time lapse things. So, it can really make sense and such. Oh well, please read the new chapter and don't forget to review! Enjoy. **

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**

"So, how is it and such that you began working with me, Ms. Rose?" Shadow asks the pink hedgehog with an uncaring voice. Yawning, he rubs his face and was staring at her. Amy, she had a shy look in her jade eyes and was fiddling with the tips of her gloves. Taking a deep breath, she swept her bangs to the side and gave a small grin. "O-Oh, I just graduated from college… I have my degree in business and what not. Though, I-I try m-my best to be a g-great temp." she said as her voice was just getting softer.

He nodded, "Alright… I guess you can work." Shadow scratches the back of his head and slouches into it. Oddly, he'd almost forget about Rouge working for her. He'd shrugged his shoulders and his ruby eyes were giving off a nonchalant attitude. Shadow wasn't all that excited that he has two women working for him and he just thought it was only more stress.

Amy, she was staring off to space but was staring into the ground. She was too afraid and wanted to curl up into a ball. Breathing softly, she was still fiddling with her gloves. Shadow, he arches a brow and shook his head at the new temp.

"Rose," was all he said. Amy snapped out of her thought as his great, booming voice came at her like a rabid animal. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm awake; really wide awake." She chuckled nervously as she now mentally was cursing at herself for staring off like that. Shadow's face crinkled up and shook his head.

"Sure, you are." he smirked. Shadow shook his head at the young hedgehog again, but couldn't help how she was in this type of way. Though with Rouge, that was a complete different story. He mentally gritted his teeth at that albino bat that had appeared in his head, although he was going to keep his self calm since he has a new temp.

Amy, she was fiddling with the end of her gloves and was looking really apprehensive and was a bit weary. This was her first day working here and didn't know how to react, but she was probably thinking that she wasn't going to get much to do because she was new. "Mr. Hedgehog… is there something that I could do, or not?" Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and was trying to look more confident towards her boss. She wanted to have a great impression yet, she wasn't for sure enough about Shadow. The extremely handsome hedgehog was making her think twice if he was those _types _of men. She was hoping not, but she shook her head.

_No, Amy! I'm not here to check out my boss, I'm here to work! This will not be happening. Though his face is so chiseled and that jaw bone… NO! I came here to work! Crap, I hope he won't think I'm weird… Especially on my first day… Oh Lord._ Amy had scolded herself mentally and Shadow just kept staring at her with a cocked brow. He wondered if she was thinking right, but then a small smirk came up on his face. Tapping his chin slowly, he scoffed under his breath and he gazed up at her face with half-lidded eyes. "Oh, so now you want to work? Tch, yesterday at lunch it sounded like you weren't excited about it," he paused for a moment and leaned closer on to his desk, "I'll give you some work then." Shadow almost said the last thing with a slight whisper. Amy's face flushed a light pink that seems to almost match her quills. It sounded like he can speak like that forever with a roll of a tongue. "A-Alright, just give me something and I will work right away, Mr. Hedgehog." She'd almost stammered on what she was going to say next but decided against it. Shadow gave a slight shook of his head and he sighed, but he couldn't help but smirk coyly. "Well, let me look what I can give you. I promise you it w_ill _be boring," he said. Amy just gave a small shrug of her shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "That's fine… At least I have something to work on."

Shadow soon pushed his self off his desk and he fixed up his suit and tie. He paused for a moment as he was standing then he looked out his wide window; almost enjoying the scene in front of him. "Yeah, I'll just rest up when I get home…" he mumbled to his self making sure that Amy didn't hear. Amy was a bit confused but didn't say anything about it, she just stared at Shadow's body and her jade eyes were wondering up to his face. Shadow was in his own little world until Amy cleared her voice, knocking him out of his state. "Hm, sorry for that Rose." Shadow muttered. She just nodded and placed her hands on her lap and was picking the lint that was stuck to her dark, grey skirt.

Shadow sighed miserably and he was silent for a moment until he thought it was just awkward.

"So, have you talked to any of your friends or family about working with this successful company?"

Amy looks up and her eyes widen at sudden voice that sounded so _crisp._ "Um, no, not yet… I want it to be a surprise when I tell my mother about it. I bet she'll be proud!" she chirped then her face turned pink again.

He nodded, "I see… Well, if that's so, just make sure they know. I don't want them to think that their daughter does not know where to go."

When Amy heard that, her eyes widen a little and began to feel distraught inside. She almost took it personally then Shadow began to say something. "Don't take it personally; it's just a stated fact. Most graduated students don't know where to go. Though, the successful one always knows where to go. Like you, Ms. Rose." Shadow's back was faced towards her the whole time as he said that since he was looking for some work to do. Amy felt a little better, but she was on the sensitive side. "Th-Thanks for telling me, Mr. Hedgehog." she replied. He nodded and he shrugged.

"Ah! Here's something for you to work on… Heh. It took me a while but you got some work." he told her coolly. Shadow closed the drawers and he turned around smoothly and faced her. Amy looked at him and wonders if he was going to give it to her or not. "So, a-am I going to get it?" she questions. Shadow leaned against the other desk and he smirked as his blood coloured eyes were half-lidded again. "You need to come get it. Your legs work, don't they?" he almost sounded like a smart aleck but shrugged again. Amy blushed in embarrassment and she cleared her throat. "Y-Yes, they do work." she mumbled.

Amy stood up and straightened her skirt and white blouse then began to walk towards Shadow slowly. Shadow was looking up and down the pink hedgehog; he actually took notice that she was attractive for someone her age. Shadow scowled his self and he mentally shook his head, _not today Shadow._

Amy came up to him, face to face and grinned a little and Shadow's face was just calm yet dull in the eyes. As Amy was going to reach for the work, Shadow pulled it back slightly towards him and he leaned closer to her; especially into her neck. "You make sure that you'll get the work done? I bet you can do a better job than Ms. Rouge." His voice was hot against her neck and it felt like her fur was going to stick up. "Yes, I-I'll g-get it f-finished…" she said in a quiet voice. "I know you-" he was soon cut off by a _clicking _sound by his door. Amy gasped a little and she just kept still, Shadow paused and he turned around to see who he didn't want it to be.

"Oh, it's _you._" Shadow said first, but at the end it sounded like poison. He cleared his throat and he slightly backed away from Amy; she frowned mentally about it. "Mr. Hedgehog… I have the finished paperwork you gave me an hour ago." she said with a sultry tone underneath. Shadow just crinkled his nose in disgust. "Ah, alright, just placed those on my desk and you'll be on your lunch time… Correct?" he questioned. Rouge's face only scowled when her gaze reached upon Amy's and she clenched her fist behind her back. "Yes, I should be on my lunch in a few minutes." she said as she quickly glances at the clock. Shadow really didn't want to deal with Ms. Bat and he scowled more. Amy was still facing the window and she turned when she heard Rouge's voice. She didn't meet her before so she thought it was a great time to meet her.

It was quiet for some time and Shadow cleared his throat and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Well, Ms. Rose I don't think that you and Ms. Bat had met each other? Is that right?" he asks. Rouge shook her head and so did Amy. Rouge glared icily towards the pink hedgehog, but kept a fake smile upon her thin, purple lips. "No, we have not, Mr. Hedgehog." Amy said. Amy smiled sheepishly again and her eyes brighten as she faced Rouge. "I agree with her," the albino bat said. Shadow backed away more and he leaned against his desk with his foot cross his other. "I think it's great for you two meet," he sighed. Rouge just stood there and unclenched her fist and continued to fake her grin but it seems so genuine outside. "Well, aren't we just going to stand here or what?" Rouge chuckled but it was still phony. Amy flushed pink and she shook her head. "No…" she mumbled. Amy sighed and kept a small grin on her face since she was shy about it. She walked towards Rouge and held her hand out for a handshake and Rouge shook back. "It's a _pleasure _to meet you Ms. Amy Rose." she said to the pink hedgehog. Amy blushed slightly and let her hand fall to her side. She really wasn't sure why'd she said it like that, but she'd just ignored it instead. "Nice to meet you also, Ms. Bat." Amy replied back. Rouge secretly loathed the sakura hedgehog, but she rather keeps her mouth shut.

"I hope it's going to be a great time working with you," was all she said.

**Well, I'd finished the chapter! So sorry for not updating so soon! I'm currently busy with filling out my college apps and I've been studying hard to take my SATs and ACTs booklets! I've also been on my forum and stuff. Check out my bio page for links and such. Also, I'm making this story on a "steady" beat so it can be perfect for those two to clash! XD Anyways thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy the rather short chapter. *sweat drops* I'll try to make the next chapter longer than the lasts! Please don't forget to review! Bye!**

**~Germanium – FF TKZ**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo guys! I'm so pumped to write this new chapter for this story! Why, because this chapter has been on my mind this whole month and stuff. My other story is going on well actually; you guys should check that out too. **** Anyway, this chapter is going to have a small time skip just after the two met with Shadow. The juicy part shall be coming up later on in the chapters. Okay? Good.**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Anyway, I'm going to make a new ShadAmy story and I really need some OCs to use. Like probably five of them. If any of you guys want to submit them, submit your characters via to me by PM. You can only submit one character to me. If I want to use your character I'll send you a message back saying, "ACCEPTED". Also the new story is going to be like a modern type medieval. Although, it's going to be like masquerade style. Good luck on the OCs!**

**Anyway! I hope you guys will love this chapter and it may be longer than the last one. Please read and REVIEW! I would totally love them and I'll love you for reviewing it. Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS AND THE MOVIE OBSESSED**

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**

After two days of the meeting that Amy went through with Rouge, she felt a little sketchy about it. She was sitting in her chair that she usually sits in and was pondering what she was going to do later on in the day. For some odd reason, she was feeling some weird vibes from the albino bat. Sighing through her nose, she was tapping her fingers against her lap and the pen. The only thing is that she was on break and was waiting for Shadow to come back from his meeting. She needed to know what she has to do, paperwork wise and stuff.

_I guess the meeting is really long then… Hmm, I should probably straighten up my desk. It's been a total mess. All those damn paperwork and crap. Ugh. _Amy thought to herself as she slowly gotten up with a stretch and cracked her bones back in place. As the pink hedgehog blinked a couple of times, she yawned and her jade eyes glistened with sleepy tears. She really didn't notice that she was even tired. "Woo, I guess I should've took another cup of coffee…" she muttered. Shaking her head, she began walking towards her small office room that was within Shadow's office since it was so huge. She unlocked the door and the first thing that caught her eyes was a note that had her name on it and the letter had a purple lipstick print.

"What the _hell_…?" was all she said when she slowly walked towards her desk.

With Shadow, his gaze was hard and he was just getting bored of the nonsense. The long talks that goes on with the meetings he has every Wednesdays. Grunting, he settled his head on his palm and tapped his foot against the floor. "Why am I in these meetings…." he groaned as the boredom was eating at his head. Sighing through his nose with some attitude, he felt his phone buzzed out of surprise. "What the hell?" he muttered. His cell phone buzzed out of surprise and he looked at the caller ID; it was Sonic. His face quickly grimaced.

"What?" he answered with a harsh tone leaking through.

"_Hey Shads! I'm calling you because the party is going to happen this Friday since I got the approval. Aaannnnd the surprise is something but I'll tell you after you guess." _

Shadow can hear how cocky that Sonic is; it made him want to stab him. Rolling his eyes, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"No, I'm not excited about the damn party. I have no time to play games, Hedgehog. I'm in this meeting and you're really bothering me. Dumb ass, also, I'm not in no God damn mood to guess."

Sonic frowned but shook his head at his response. _"Whatever, anyway, I'll just tell you after the meeting and you owe me some money too. Remember we went to bar?" _Sonic smirked and shook his head, patiently waiting for the black hedgehog to answer.

Rolling his ruby eyes once more, he clenched his iPhone 5 tightly. "Whatever back to you, Faker. I don't have time for your games. I gotta get through this meeting."

Right before Sonic was going to say something; Shadow hanged up and slipped his phone into his pocket. Clearing his throat, he sat up a little more and fixed his tie. Running his hands through his red streaked quills, his gazed softened with boredom and began listening to the boring meeting. "Ugh, another twenty minutes…." he muttered to his self softly.

"_Y'know… You aren't really supposed to be here. This is my office and there's nothing that you can do. Got that? Do anything more towards Shadow, there's going to be a price. You know it too. One more slip up and it's over for you. You aren't alone in this, Rose. Heh, I know how you are. Just one more… You're so done."_

After Amy finished reading that rather eerie note, her eyes widened with fear and she quickly dropped the note. Trying to get out of the office as fast as she could, Amy's breathing was being shortened. She didn't know what to do. As she was trying to calm down, she knows there isn't any way to calm down. Amy sat down near Shadow's desk and she was near crying and she just clenched her fist as her knuckles turned white. After getting her breathing calmed, she was shaking slightly and laid her head on his desk. "Why is this happening to me…? I didn't do anything to that thing… I don't even know who it is…" she cried softly.

When she cried herself to sleep, her soft, pink quills covered half of her face and the sun was creeping up against her face. Shadow was turned around in his swivel chair and really hadn't said anything when he came in. He was actually quite mad that she's been sleeping on the job. His grimaced features came back on his face and he cleared his throat loudly on purpose. "Rose, why are you sleeping on the job?" he said rather angrily. His gazed hardened and he actually gave her an extra ten minutes to sleep right before he stepped in his office. Amy's jade eyes widened in fear and she quickly sat up with dried tears on her cheeks. She glanced at Shadow and her watch; she knew she was in trouble. "O-Oh my g-g-gosh… So sorry Mr. Hedgehog! I-I won't be sleeping. I was j-." Shadow's gaze hardened and she quick shuts her mouth. His eyelids were slit and he concentrated on her face. "You know, Rose… You've been acting really strangely this past couple of weeks. I don't what's your problem but you better fix it. I'll be giving out strikes in no time. Just make sure you're up to the job, Rose." Lacing his fingers together, he blinked a couple of times and kept his gaze on her again. She was about to say something else but decided against it. "Okay, Mr. Hedgehog… I-I understand." Shadow nodded at her response and sighed again. He just knows that this is going to be a really long day. Amy just fiddled with her thumbs and looked really dumbfounded at the moment then sighed too. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. Shadow's ear perked up and shook his head. "Don't be sorry, there's really no need to be actually." His gaze had sort of simmered down and he continues to gaze at the pink hedgehog. He really doesn't know what to do next. He just wanted some alone time and wanted to think this over. But really, he was interested on what she wanted to say. Shadow has the ability to know that and he was just going to ask her later when she calms down too.

"Rose, I want you to go to the work room and do the reports that were sent to me and you. Also, Rouge is going to be coming up her way in a few. She gave me a call not so long ago. It was actually after my meeting before I came in here." Shadow cleared his throat and really didn't know what else to tell her after that. "Okay, I'll be doing that then." Her voice sort of waiver throughout when she heard that Rouge was on her way but she didn't want to make it obvious to Shadow that she was afraid. Getting up slowly, she fixed her skirt and tie then patted down her almost wrinkled shirt. "Do you want some coffee also?" she asks. Shadow shook his head now and turned around in his swivel chair as he faced his wide window that shows the outline of Metropolis. Closing his eyes slowly, he opened them that reveal his ruby eyes that were like jewels. After relaxing for that bit, he heard the door click and knew that Amy had left to get the work done. "Sometimes… I just need to take some days off. But might as well be here…" Right after he finished his sentence, Sonic quickly barged in and Shadow cringed and quickly swiveled back to face Sonic. The look in his face was like he wanted to strangle the damn hedgehog, but he'll just imagine it… for now.

"Yo, Shads! I told you I was gonna tell you anyway!" he smirked and gave his signature thumbs up at the annoyed hedgehog. Shadow pinched his temple and sighed heavily, he then rolled his eyes. "Hurry and just get to the fucking point." Growling in between his teeth, Sonics' façade went down and shook his head. "Fine, Mr. Impatient… Ugh, anyway, the party is gonna be like no spouses or dating partners. Just all alone by yourself at the party, heh, I know there's a lot of drinks and hot chicks at the business party." Smirking once more, he just stared at Shadows blank face. The red streaked hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and his eyebrows furrowed. "And, why should I care? I'm not married and I don't certainly have a girlfriend. Also, who says that I'm going?" Shadow said it so smoothly and he sighed. He shook his head at the azure hedgehog and Sonic just shrugged back. "Ah, you're no fun, Shads. Y'know, your new temp is a cutie and I bet you agree too. Don't lie, Shads." Sonic had a smug look on his face and crossed his arms across his chest. Shadow's gaze harden and gave him a coldly glare. "No, I do not look at my employees like that. I do not care about your misogyny, Sonic. Also… what did I say about you calling me that name?" Shadow's gaze hadn't move once and he didn't even blink. The only thing he wants is for Sonic to leave. Sonic had backed away a little bit, though he still has the smug look. "Whatever you say, I'll just make sure you get to the party this Friday." Scoffing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and swaggered his way out Shadow's office like it was nothing. With Shadow, he felt like he was burning holes in the back of the azure's head. He was glaring so hard at him. Shadow shook his head and sighed once more heavily then he just leaned back in his chair. All he has to worry about is Sonic forcing him to business party on Friday and Amy. He just wanted to meditate and forget all the worries. Shadow adores the quietness and nothing more. He just likes it when he can clear his mind and trying to wait to get home and sleep all day.

**So, yeah! This chapter was a bit longer but it doesn't means I can make it longer! Heh, I bet you guys are waiting for that party. That's when the juicy parts come in to play… Oh, Amy and Rouge are going to have the time of their lives at that one party. Well! Don't forget to review and I hope you guys liked this chapter. And wanting to submit your OCs to be in my new story! Please review! It gets me motivated that people actually likes reading my story! Thanks, love you guys!**

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**


End file.
